Dynasty
by roguesith97
Summary: El has spent half of her life on board The Finalizer, all she has known is darkness, the First Order, Snoke. What will happen when she encounters the resistances' best pilot? Faced with an opportunity to leave behind all she knows in search for her sister in the light, will she leave the darkness she knows so well? Will she leave Kylo Ren? It's about surviving after all.
1. Chapter 1

The day marked her 10th year on board the Finalizer. Staring into her small, square bathroom mirror, El began to reflect on what she'd achieved in those ten years.

After being traded off for gambling money by her parents in the lowest levels of Hosnian Prime at the age of nine, El had landed herself in the possession of a kitchen chef; his name was Tal. Tal was a large jolly Besalisk with kind blue eyes. El always questioned how he could willingly work on a First Order Star Destroyer; however, she was thankful she'd fallen into his care and not that of a brothel owner.

El's first few years on The Finalizer had not been enjoyable. She was a young child after all and had been treated with the lowest of respect. She helped Tal in the kitchen and cleaned up after the officers and storm troopers that occupied the ship. It was a large ship, with one mess hall. She had scrubbed hard at the floors, her hands became calloused and she always looked dirty in her ragged clothes. The storm troopers would often discard their uneaten food messily around the hall, dropping it off their trays as they made their way to the bins. El was not unaccustomed to having food trays shoved in her face whenever she was present in the mess hall for a meal.

Although she would spend some nights crying and washing sticky food residue out of her silver hair, the mistreatment had hardened her. She grew to loathe particular troopers, when she got the chance to interact with them she would torment them. El would trip them or spit in their food depending on her duty for the night. Coming into physical contact with some troopers earned her a few bruises and black eyes, but it also made her reflexes faster.

Tal was always around to comfort and treat El for the injuries she acquired. He was like the father her own couldn't be. One day she had repaid his years of kindness towards her by saving his life.

After an incident in the kitchen one night, El had leaped into action to save his life. El hadn't told anyone about her abilities but she found herself able to heal wounds at an unnatural pace. Although her abilities went unnoticed, she was offered a promotion at the age of fifteen, to train as a medic. El had suspected that Tal had an input into the promotion, but she was thankful to finally be recognised as a 'clever girl', rather than the girl who cleaned the kitchen.

It took four years of training to get her to where she was on this day. El had saved lives, lost lives and treated all those who came into her care with the most professional care she could provide. It didn't take long for her to be promoted to a senior medic on board The Finalizer.

Reflecting on her past, she had made a lot of mistakes but she had also made a lot of progress. El exited the bathroom, leaving her reflection behind and began her journey to the all too familiar med-bay.

The sterile grey walls welcomed her as she switched on the bright white lights. The smell of disinfectant filled her nose and she made her way through, to the small office at the back of the med-bay. There was no one in the infirmary, there hadn't been any patients in the last week. El reorganised the stationary on her desk so that it was all perfectly in line and began entering notes into her computer.

El hardly had an hour to herself when she heard the med-bay doors swoosh open. She swivelled around in her chair to see General Hux walking towards her office. El stood to greet him, rather coldly as she did not like the General very much.

"General Hux," El addressed him formally. He stood before her, a couple inches taller than her already tall frame.

"I am here to inform you that Commander Ren has been injured in a training incident," Hux said "He is currently unconscious and is being brought here for urgent medical assistance," He finished, his tone showing nothing but contempt for the man he spoke of.

El had very few encounters with the commanding officers and generals of the ship; she had come into contact with General Hux a few times but she had never crossed paths with Kylo Ren in all the years she had been on board the ship.

"What is the extent of his injuries?" El asked, fetching a holopad from her desk to take notes.

"Sabre wound to his left thigh," Hux scoffed "The fool never saw it coming," He chuckled. El frowned as she took down notes, she couldn't stand the man's arrogance. The metal doors of the med-bay opened again, revealing two storm troopers hauling in the Commander by his arms.

"Over here," El gestured, leading the men to an empty stretcher bed. The troopers placed Kylo Ren on the stretcher and left. El assessed him quickly, he was still wearing his mask. Her eyes travelled down his body to find a scorched hole in his trousers.

"I'll see to it that the Commander is properly treated," El said, moving to fetch some medical equipment and her surgical gloves.

"Supreme Leader Snoke expects him to be recovered and ready to train again in three days," Hux said "Or it's your head," He added menacingly. With a sharp turn, the General left the med-bay, leaving El alone with Kylo Ren.

"Three days is a ridiculous time frame to expect someone to heal from an injury like this," El said to herself as she measured out a local anaesthetic to inject the commander with.

As El began to cut and peel away the Commander's scorched trousers from his wound, she began to realise how damaging his injury was. At a glance it didn't look too deep, but El soon realised on closer inspection, that there was severe damaged to the Commander's muscle and blood vessels.

El soon realised that the Commander's injury would require him to be submerged in a bacta tank for up to a week, if not more. Hux's threat rang in her ears, she wasn't going to lose her head for taking too long to treat the Commander, even though under the care of anyone other than herself, that would be the only option.

After clearing the cauterised wound of melted fabric and dead skin, El cleaned and disinfected the wound. She was thankful there was very little blood to deal with thanks to the sabre cauterising the wound.

Taking off her surgical gloves, El placed her hands above the gash. Closing her eyes, she fell within herself, finding the centre of her energy and reaching out from it. It flowed through her body, to her fingertips and into the Commander's body. El could see the wound from the inside, out. She could see the severed muscle tissue and blood vessels. With all the energy she could muster, she began to pull the vessels back together, rejoining them to allow the blood flow to return. El then stitched the muscles beneath the wound back together. Her head began to ache from the strain of the task but she pushed on; finally closing the opening of the gash. It sealed in a thin pink line that would likely remain as a faint scar on his body.

El opened her eyes and caught herself on the end of the stretcher to prevent herself from passing out. She rested on the metal bars with both arms, opening and closing her eyes in a futile attempt to release the pressure that had built in her head.

Upon opening her eyes she discovered dark red droplets staining the white bed sheets. El brought her hand to her nose to find it was bleeding. She slowly stood to her feet and moved to find a tissue to clean the blood from her nose, it had already began to clot.

As El moved across the room, she was unaware of the pair of eyes that followed her beneath a black mask. She felt herself involuntarily jump when she saw the Commander sitting upright on the stretcher he was previously unconscious on.

"You're awake," She said breathlessly.

"Who are you?" The distorted voice of the Commander questioned. He was certainly intimidating with that mask on his face, El thought.

"M-my name is El, I'm a Chief medic on this ship," She stammered. She had heard many stories about the infamous Kylo Ren. Many officers and storm troopers spoke of his outbursts on the ship, they also spoke about his resemblance to the ancient Sith.

"You're force sensitive," He stated, his masked eyes staring directly into hers. El could feel him trying to see into her mind; she tried her best to keep him out but healing him had exhausted all her mental energy.

He broke through her weakened walls, combing through her mind in search for something. El felt him pulling at old memories, ones she had kept in the far reaches of her mind, ones she didn't want to remember. Before he could delve too deep into her thoughts, she managed to muster enough strength to push him out.

"How have you managed to hide yourself from us for ten years?" He asked.

"I don't know," El whispered, her head hurting from all the exertion she had put on it.

"Sold for gambling money; given away just like your sister," El looked up at his masked face, how had she forgotten she had a sister?

The memories came flooding back into her head like it had happened yesterday. Her parents had sold her sister when they were six years old to someone on a hot, desert planet. She had been furious at her parents for what they had done, defying them for three years before they sold her as well.

El could feel anger bubbling inside her, she hated them to her core; she couldn't believe they would sell their own two daughters for money to gamble and drink away.

"I sense the anger inside you, you've buried it so well but it's there," The Commander said "Let it fuel you, let it strengthen you," He added in his dark, menacing tone. El hadn't realised he was standing until his boots were under her nose. She looked up to find Commander Ren standing in front of her, trying once again to read her thoughts.

"Please leave my mind alone," She said through gritted teeth.

"You murdered them," He stated. El felt a rush of emotions take over her, anger, hate, pain.

"You shot them with a blaster when they begged you for mercy," Kylo Ren added, feeling the fire within her. El felt tears escape her eyes, she had never regretted the day she took revenge on her parents for what they did.

"They deserved it," She growled.

"Yes they did," Kylo Ren said. He lifted a hand to her chin and brought her face to look at him, tilting her head slowly to each side, as if he were sizing her up.

"You don't even realise the power you possess," He said, his tone softer than it had been "You have so much potential, I will see that it is not wasted in this sterile room," The Commander dropped his hand from her face and turned on his heel, leaving the med-bay as if he had never been injured.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

It had taken El a while to recover from her first encounter with Kylo Ren; her energy had returned and she tried to distract herself from the old memories the Commander had dug up. She had cleaned and sterilised all the equipment she had used on the Commander. She had also sent the linens, stained with her own blood, to be cleaned by the launderer.

El had snuck away to the refresher to compose herself. She splashed water on her face to clear away the redness in her eyes and the dried tear tracks. Her silvery blonde hair had been fastened back into it's tight, low bun at the nape of her neck. She looked professional and every bit the ideal, emotionless, well presented, member of the First Order.

El was surprised to make it two hours without any interruptions. Since the discovery of her force sensitivity, she was sure she'd not be left to her usual duties for much longer. El feared she would be seen as a threat and would quickly be cut down by Commander Ren.

Although she had been expecting it, she was still surprised when General Hux returned to the med-bay; this time to fetch her.

"You have been summoned by Supreme Leader Snoke," He announced, obviously unhappy about being the messenger. El felt a fear rise within her that she had never felt before. She had heard whispers of the Supreme Leader, he was certainly a man to be feared.

El took a deep breath and nodded at the General. He turned on his heel once again, without a word. El followed him through the steely corridors of The Finalizer, the only noise that could be heard was the clicking of her black heels on the cold metal floor.

Hux led her to a set of large black doors at the end of a long hallway. It had taken ten minutes of silent walking with the General to get there. El noticed a pair of guards dressed entirely in red, they were standing guard in front of the doors.

The red guards moved to open the doors as Hux and El got closer. El walked ever so slightly behind the General, scanning the seemingly empty, dark room. Hux stopped a few metres into the room before leaving, brushing past El to get back to his duties.

El stood still, she felt paralysed as the heavy doors closed with a loud thud. She looked towards the end of the room and found Kylo Ren standing at the end of it, his arms crossed behind his back. El began to walk towards him, feeling a subconscious pull towards the only familiar person in the room.

As she reached the Commander, a large hologram began to flicker to life. An image, standing at least twenty feet tall, towered over the both of them. El caught a glimpse of the contorted face of the man before noticing Kylo Ren drop to his knee.

El followed suit and also dropped to her knee, fearing the repercussions if she didn't. She had once been punished for not standing to attention when General Hux entered the room; it was part of the reason why she despised the man.

"So this is the force user who has hidden under our noses for the past ten years,"The Supreme Leader spoke, his voice echoing through the empty room, sending chills down El's spine.

"Rise, young one," He said. El slowly made her way to her feet, lifting her head to look at the hologram.

Before she could even attempt to build the walls in her mind, the Supreme Leader had invaded her thoughts. His presence in her mind was a lot more forceful and invasive than Kylo Ren's had been.

"There is so much darkness within you," He spoke. El grimaced, feeling the pain in her head as the Supreme Leader combed through the lobes of her brain.

"You will make a good Ally to our cause," Snoke said "A tortured, neglected youth, you've harnessed your powers well," He added. El could feel him inside her head, pulling apart her memory, searching for her deepest, darkest memories.

"I see you've already sought revenge on those who have wronged you," He was suddenly out of her mind, leaving her in a sobbing pile on her hands and knees. Her memories held no sadness, the invasion of her mind is what brought her to tears.

"Let your fear, your anger, fuel you," He boomed "Let it make you stronger!" El slowly rose to her feet, her sobbing dissipated "Submit to my training, let me guide you to the dark force you were born to be," He said powerfully. El knew she didn't have much of a choice. She had been happy with her life as a medic, but she would do anything to survive.

El knelt down again on one knee, looking directly at the hologram of the Supreme Leader.

"I submit to you, Supreme Leader," She said.

In the hours that had followed El's pledge to the dark side, she had been escorted to her new accomodation on board the ship. The Supreme Leader felt it necessary to elevate her position on board the ship immediately.

The walls of her rooms were a dark steely grey and the floor was perfectly polished. She was given a decent sized living area, plain black furnishings made the place seem less empty. There were two doors leading away from the living area. The door to the left contained a bathroom unit, fitted with both a shower and a bathtub, as well as a large rectangular mirror hanging above a basin.

Wandering slowly around the new space, she moved toward a door on the right hand side of the living room. It opened into a large bedroom, much bigger than her previous room. A large bed adorned with black sheets sat against the centre of the back wall. A smaller door within the room led to her own closet, devoid of any clothes as they had not yet been retrieved from her old room.

El returned to the living room to find a note left on the table that sat beside the entrance to her suite. She picked it up and read the message.

 _'_ _Your personal belongings will be delivered within the hour. You are to report to floor 13, section F to be fitted for your new uniform at 0800 hours'_

El returned the note to where it had been sitting and took a moment to settle into her new surroundings. As El was scanning the room, her eyes came across a button on the back wall. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pressed it. A large panel on the wall lifted, revealing a window to the outside of the ship. The Finalizer was cruising through the Unknown Regions, where there were very few planets but many, many stars. El enjoyed gazing out at the stars; it had been weeks since she last had a moment to herself where she could simply be alone with her thoughts and the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Later update than I intended but Murphy's law has been coming into effect lately! Just want to say I have a lot planned for this story but it may take a while to update depending on my workload over the year, so bear with me!**

Waking early the following morning, El went through her usual morning routine of showering and dressing for the day. Since she was no longer a medic on the ship, she left her white coat hanging in the closet. Instead she dressed in her regulation black dress. Women on board the ship who were not officers, were required to wear a fitted black dress that sat just above the knee. El pulled on her dress and polished black heels; she felt incomplete without her white lab coat as she tidied herself up in front of the long mirror in her room. She'd brushed her hair back into it's usual low bun, ensuring to secure any fly-aways. Finally she was ready for her first day as a dark student of the Supreme Leader.

El made her way to the 13th floor of the ship, she'd hardly entered the room before the seamstress was handing her clothing and ushering her into a changing room. The seamstress was an older woman with wrinkled olive skin. Her hair was frazzled and her clothes covered in various tailors equipment.

"I took your measurements recorded from your last fitting," the seamstress's voice came. El stood behind the changing curtain and held up a pair of pants that were given to her. They were made of leather. She raised her eyebrow at them but pulled them onto her legs anyway. Surprisingly they were easy to move in. El then pulled on a black tank top and over top of that a black tunic. The material was very light and breathable which she was thankful for; her dress hadn't given her a lot of comfort.

"How does it all fit?" The seamstress asked, pulling back the curtain without warning, causing El to jump.

"Perfectly," She said, slightly out of breath. She turned to look over herself in the mirror. The black uniform was a stark contrast to her silvery blonde hair and fair skin. She was already a tall woman, but the fitted black pants elongated her frame and made her appear even taller.

"Here," The seamstress said, dumping something else in her arms.

"You'll need sturdy boots on your feet," She said, looking down to El's bare feet. She quickly pulled on the boots, internally sighing at how much more comfortable they were in comparison to her heels.

"Everything fits just fine," El said. The seamstress mumbled and bobbled her head as she ushered El out of the changing room and towards the door.

"There's someone waiting for you, the rest of your uniform will be sent to your room immediately," The old woman said. Before El could process what she said, the door was shut behind her and she was standing alone in the steely corridor.

She looked down the empty hallway, unsure of what to do with herself. El was considering making her way back to her new rooms when she sensed a presence behind her.

Turning quickly on her heels, she almost smacked into his chest. He was closer to her than she was expecting, forcing her to look up to see his mask.

"Your training begins now," His distorted voice stated. He stepped past her and made his way down the hall where she had just been looking only seconds earlier.

El followed him through the ship, standing silently in elevator and hastily walking through levels of the ship El had never seen before. After walking halfway across the ship, they finally came to a stop at a door. It opened automatically and the pair entered into a dimly lit room.

Standing in the doorway, El took in her new surroundings, surveying the room. They had entered some sort of training room, fitted with padded floors and walls lined with an assortment of equipment ranging from weapons to weights.

With her heightened reflexes, El caught the long wooden staff Kylo Ren tossed at her. She took a moment to examine the weapon, twisting it over in her hands and swinging it lightly.

"Have you had any combat experience?" Ren asked, holding his own wooden staff down and out to the side; he began to move, circling her.

"I know how to defend myself," El said, watching his movements carefully.

"So I've seen," He said. A memory was projected into El's head, she was a young teen again; defending off a predatory storm trooper.

Amidst her distraction, Kylo Ren launched at her. Narrowly missing his blow, El ducked and rolled out of the way.

"You're quick," He taunted "But not quick enough," With a direct strike, El found herself on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Ren came to stand over her, holding his staff as if to strike her in the chest.

El quickly kicked her legs, flipping her body to the left, causing Kylo Ren to stumble and lose his balance. It was just long enough for her to get away and recompose herself. She picked up her staff and held it out defensively, taunting him to come for her.

It was clear that Ren had not been expecting her to pick herself up so quickly after being knocked down, he underestimated her will-power.

"You have determination," He stated. El shrugged, never taking her eyes off the man.

"I just want to live," She said. Before El realised what had happened, she was once again knocked to the ground, held by an invisible weight on her chest.

"What is this!" She shrieked, she couldn't move her limbs, only her eyes. She watched as Ren stalked towards her, his arm stretched in her direction.

"Your mind must be strengthened," He stated "You may be fast in combat but against a force user you are slow," His voice dark. Kylo Ren lowered his arm and stepped away from her. El quickly rolled to her side and stood on wobbly legs.

"I've only ever used the force for healing, I didn't even know I was using the force until yesterday," She explained, using her staff to hold her weight. Her body had already been exhausted of energy.

"Sit," Ren demanded. El quickly did as she was told and dropped to the floor, crossing her legs in front of her.

"I'm going to enter your mind," He stated "You must force me out of it," El tried to ready herself for his invasion but nothing could prepare her for the pain.

"Get out," She whimpered, her fingers digging into her knees.

"Let the pain make you stronger," Kylo said "Focus, take control of your mind," He added.

El tried as hard as she could to focus but she was unsure what to focus on. Kylo started delving further into her memories, pulling the past into the forefront of her brain. Through her pain she could see Hosnian Prime, not the big skyscrapers it was known for but the filthy lower levels that wreaked of scum and villainy.

 _She was walking behind her parents, it was a couple years after her sister had been traded away. An image of the crying girl flashed in her mind, she had been so young. El followed her parents through the run down levels, glaring at the back of their heads as she'd done for the past few years._

 _They entered a bar, filled with the worst sorts of people and creatures. Smugglers, outlaws, murderers and drug lords. It was certainly no place for a child._

 _El watched as her father sat down beside an intimidating looking alien, his skin a sickly grey and his eyes a piercing red. Her father leaned spoke animately to the man, still drunk from last night. Her mother simply stood by the bar, fidgeting. Her skin was dripping in sweat and her under eyes littered with sickly dark circles from her lack of sleep._

 _Concern brewed in El's stomach, her father was pointing at her. The grey man beside her looked her up and down, like meat to a starving dog. El knew what was happening, she knew who the man was and she knew she was going to suffer a worse fate than her sister._

 _Flinching under the aliens gaze as her father talked nonsense to him, El felt sharp nails digging into the skin of her thin bicep._

 _"_ _I never wanted children," The poisonous voice of her mother spoke "But men like him pay a pretty price for pretty girls," she said, gripping El's arm tighter "We should've sold your sister to him too!" The woman seethed. El wrenched her small arm out of her mother's grasp. She stood stunned for a moment before turning and sprinting for the door._

 _Unfortunately she didn't make it very far before her small frame collided with one three times her size. Her teary blue eyes met a pair of foreign yellow ones. The large creature had a bony head and murky green skin that reminded her of swamp. El looked over her shoulder to find her mother stumbling towards her through the crowded bar, her red rimmed eyes glaring._

 _"_ _You filthy girl!" She seethed "You DARE to run away from the future we're giving you,"_

 _"_ _I don't want to be a slave!" El cried, she attempted to squeeze between the crowd of people and the Besalisk she'd run into but she wasn't fast enough. Once again she felt the sharp dig of her mother's nails, except this time she'd also grabbed a fist full of her dirty silver hair._

 _"_ _You will do EVERYTHING this nice man tells you to," Her mother said lowly "You don't have a choice, you are just a child," She added with a sickening chuckle._

 _"_ _Excuse me ma'am," The Besalisk's voice sounded above the crowd. El's mother turned her glare from her daughter to the creature standing behind her._

 _"_ _What?" She questioned._

 _"_ _How much for the girl?" He asked, looking down at El._

 _"_ _She's already sold," El's mother said curtly._

 _"_ _I'll match the buyer's price," The Besalisk said, he leaned down to their ear level and in a more hushed tone, continued to speak "I'll include some spice as… interest," He grinned. El's watched her mother's sickly eyes widen at the mention of the illicit substance._

 _"_ _JAC!" The woman called, earning unwanted stares from other bar members. El couldn't see a lot around her, between her mother holding her in a death grip and the nearness of the Besalisk; all she could focus on was the floor._

 _"_ _What is it?" The voice of her father muttered, obviously displeased about being called away from his 'business' meeting._

 _"_ _This man has offered to match the buyers price, with interest," El's mother said, her voice almost giddy._

 _"_ _Interest?" Her father questioned._

 _"_ _Spice," She whispered. El tried to block out the noise, the music, the chatter, everything. So many emotions were running through her and she felt completely helpless._

 _"_ _It's done then," Her father said. El felt a sudden push and collided with the Besalisk._

 _Turning to look back over her shoulder, she saw her parents make their way back to the bar; their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders._

 _"_ _Let's be off then," The Besalisk's voice said. El sighed and followed where he guided her. She was thankful to be out of the muggy bar._

 _After walking for a good ten minutes, the pair stopped beside a speeder. The Besalisk lowered himself down beside El, looking sincerely into her eyes. A look she had not seen in years._

 _"_ _I am not going to make you a slave," He stated, blunt and to the point "But to live a life of freedom you will need to work for me," He added "It won't be a life of luxury but it'll be a sure sight better than what your other buyer had planned for you," El felt the honesty radiate off him, she had only just met the man but she knew he would take care of her; she could feel it._

 _"_ _My name is Tal," He said, standing up to his full height and entering the speeder "What's yours?" He questioned. El sat herself down beside him as he powered up the craft._

 _"_ _El,"_

"You are WEAK," Kylo Ren's distorted voice spat, pulling El from her memory. El opened her eyes; she saw his hand drop and the silhouette of his black boots as he stormed past her.

"I suggest you make the most of your time alone to train," Ren said, he'd stopped behind her "We meet back her at 0600,"


End file.
